


Ice Meets Fire

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [48]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We do crazing things for those who we love, Emma decides to talk to Elsa to see what is happening and learns the urn is whats fueling the storm. With regina's help the two of them put the people in hibernation(sleep) but before they can head toward the barn hook/hood corner them(they avoided the spell somehow) and the ladies use there feminine charm to detain them before heading toward the barn. Of course pirate/thief breakout help them save the day. emotional goodbyes, robin/hook (maybe charming)bromance talk, regina being picked over marian and a nice happy ending OQ and CS much appreciated :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Meets Fire

Emma figured that what she was about to do was extremely stupid. But she had to go after Elsa on her own. All the other times they had found Elsa, someone had rashly scared the Ice Queen away. She could see the look in her eyes; it wasn’t revenge or anger fueling Elsa, it was fear. She only ever lashed out when she was afraid that someone would hurt her. But if she could just find Elsa and talk to her alone, then maybe she would be able to get through to her.

She was already on the outskirt of town when she could begin to sense Elsa’s magic. She had been working on that a lot lately, starting off small with sensing magic in items, and then moving on to people such as Regina and even Rumplestilskin.

“Elsa, I just want to talk,” Emma said loudly. “I won’t hurt you. I’m alone. Please, will you come out so we can talk?”

There was nothing at first. But slowly, she began to sense the magic getting stronger.

“What do you want from me?” Elsa asked her. Her voice was filled with a cool air, but Emma knew her well enough; it was a front. She was just like Emma; placing a mask over her face to seem like she didn’t care, that she wasn’t afraid.

“I just want to talk to you, Elsa. If the town gets any colder, then we’ll all die. I know we’ve come off a bit strong, but we need you to help us make it stop. I know that you seem to have troubles controlling your magic, but we can help you. I promise we’ll do everything we know to help you control it. But please, at least act on the same side as us.”

“I’m not controlling it,” Elsa said softly. “It’s the urn I was trapped in. When Hans trapped me in it, he tied my magic to it. But he didn’t know that if I were released, the urn would channel my magic and force me to lose control of my powers. If you want it to stop, you need to destroy the urn. You have to use fire; it’s the only thing that will destroy it. The urn is still in the barn which I surfaced from”

“Thank you,” Emma said gratefully. “When this is all over, come into town. I’ll get you a place to stay and show everyone that you will not harm anyone. I’ll help you settle in.”

“Thank you,” Elsa said. “I wish you good luck.”

As soon as Emma headed back into town, she knew who she had to find.

“Regina, can I talk to you?” Emma asked as she pulled the older woman to the side. She was on her way into Granny’s when Emma stopped her.

“What is it?” Regina asked her carefully.

“It’s the urn,” Emma said softly. “The urn we found in the barn is what is fueling Elsa’s magic. If the two of us could just go after it we could fight it. But the thing is, it would have to just be the two of us. If this thing goes south, it could hurt everyone else, and I don’t want that to happen.”

“So what do you propose we do, put a sleeping spell over everyone?” Regina asked, somewhat sarcastically?

“Yes?” Emma asked. “But could you make it so that we could break it ourselves, without True Love’s Kiss?”

“No problem,” Regina asked with a roll of her eyes. “There’s a spell that I can use, but it’s far too easy to break. That’s why no one uses it for sleeping curses.”

She raised her hands, and with Emma’s help, the two of them began to channel the magic, causing everyone to fall asleep where they stood. It reminded her a bit of Sleeping Beauty when Aurora pricked her finger and the entire kingdom fell into a deep sleep.

They began walking to the barn where Zelena had cast the initial spell.

 “Emma!”

“Regina!”

They turned around at the same time to see Killian and Robin chasing after them.

Emma turned to Regina, “I thought you put them to sleep.”

“Clearly her magic doesn’t work on the casters’ True Loves,” Killian said with a smirk.

“Obviously,” Robin said with a roll of his eyes.

“Well if you put it that way,” Emma said sweetly. “I suppose that you can come with us.”

“What are you doing, Emma?” Regina hissed at her. Emma gave her a pointed look, and she seemed to understand. Emma began to back Killian against the wall, while Regina did the same.

“Told you they’d come around,” Robin said with a smirk.

“They can’t resist us,” Killian said cheekily.

Emma slipped her hand behind Killian and before he knew it, he and Robin were handcuffed with the restraint around a pole.

“Swan, don’t you ever get tired of tying me up?” Killian asked her exasperatedly.

“Killian, I need you to be safe,” Emma said softly. “The last thing I need is for you to get hurt. I don’t know what could happen, and if you get hurt because I was being careless, I wouldn’t know what I would do.”

Killian’s eyes softened, “Do what you have to do,” he told her gently.

Regina in the meanwhile seemed to be doing a good job of ignoring Robin. “Let’s go, Emma,” Regina said as she began to walk away. Emma placed a quick kiss on Killian’s lips as she followed her.

She kept looking back the entire way to the barn, wondering if she would see Killian follow her. She shook her head; she had personally seen to it that he was tied up.

“You look like you lost a puppy,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to him,” Emma said softly. “I’m not like my parents. I can’t just see that I’m going to have a happy ending and be okay with that. Relationships scare me, but at the same time I don’t want my own insecurities to be the reason that I lose my chance at happiness.”

Regina looked thoughtful but didn’t say anything.

As they walked up to the barn, Emma pulled the doors open. Sure enough in the centre of the barn where the time portal had opened was an urn. She could sense the magic flowing freely from it it.

“Elsa said that we need to use fire to destroy it,” Emma said slowly

Regina raised her hands and tried to and blast the urn, but it barely even scorched it.

“We need to use our powers together,” Emma said. “Together we should be strong enough to blast it into pieces.”

Regina nodded. Emma raised her hands, and on Regina’s signal the two of them channelled their magic towards the urn. She felt the magic flow through her as she aimed it towards the item.

“It’s no enough,” Regina said. “We need more power.”

Emma agreed as she began to channel more magic. She could feel the magic from the urn begin to dissipate into the air.

She was about to celebrate as she felt the object get destroyed, however a bundle of hay suddenly caught on fire. Emma was about to put it out when the fire jumped to the nearby objects. Within seconds, the entire barn was on fire. Regina was about to use her powers when a pillar began to fall, nearly knocking her over. Emma jumped to push her out of the way, but her leg was trapped in the process. She looked down to see Regina knocked out in the process.

Emma tried to move her leg, but it wouldn’t budge.

She closed her eyes. If she wasn’t able to move her leg, then she would die here. She opened her eyes and began to try and use her magic to lift up the post, but it was no use; her magic was completely drained. The smoke began to fill her lungs, making it difficult for her to breathe.

She didn’t know how long passed, but she figured it couldn’t have been too long. She could see the silhouettes of two figures approach. The post began to lift, freeing her. She felt arms wrap themselves around her and lift her up.

“Regina,” Emma said with a cough.

“Robin’s got her, Love,” Killian said, as he began to carry her out of the barn. She placed her arms around his neck and held on tightly as he got her safely out.

“You came for me,” Emma said as soon as her brain began to work properly again.

“I told you I’ll always fight for you,” Killian said as he pressed a kiss against her lips. He let her down and wrapped his coat around her tenderly.

“Thank you,” Emma said with a soft smile. “No more tying you up, I promise.”

“Unless it’s for more enjoyable reasons,” Killian said with a wink.

She shook her head, but had a wide smile on her face.

“Why did you save me?” she heard Regina ask as Robin brought her out of the barn.

“Because I love you, Regina,” Robin said. “I just need you to give me a chance to prove it. I left Marian. Even if we don’t work out, it’s over between my wife and I. But I do want it to work out between us. Let me fight for you; let me fight by you.”

Regina looked hesitant, but she nodded, “Okay,” Regina said after a moment. “I want to take it slowly, but I want to be with you.”

Killian’s arm was still around her, and Emma pressed her head against his chest as she watched the other couple slowly work through things. It would take them a while, but she knew they would get there eventually.

The four walked back into town to slowly get things back to normal. They had a lot to do; take off the curse, find Elsa, and wait until the next thing happened.


End file.
